


EXO Music Club

by Irisha_Sinna



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Band Fic, Gen, RPF
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irisha_Sinna/pseuds/Irisha_Sinna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setelah berlibur ke Jepang, Baekhyun jadi ingin membuat Band!!<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	EXO Music Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah berlibur ke Jepang, Baekhyun jadi ingin membuat Band!!  
> Sorry to Summary. Warning(s): AU, High School Life, OOC, (maybe) Shounen-ai Hint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXO © SMEntertaiment  
> EXO's Member © God and theirself  
> (Apa ini bisa disebut Disclaimer? -_-)  
> Ini hanya _fanfic_ , tidak ada hubungannya dengan artis yang bersangkutan.
> 
> AU, High School Life, OOC, (maybe) Shounen-ai Hint
> 
> konsepnya nyolong(?) dari **K-On!!** kepunyaan Kakifly  
>  tapi jalan ceritanya beda, kok.  
> tapi ada adegan yang bakal sama dari K-On!! ._.v #Piece
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

* * *

* * *

 

Ini berawal setelah baekhyun dan kakaknya baru saja kembali dari jepang. Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol yang saat itu sedang belajar memainkan bass.

“ChanYeol~~~,” panggil –teriak— BaekHyun sambil membuka pintu kamar sahabatnya itu.

“Heoh? Oh, Baek! Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana Jep…”

“AYO KITA BUAT BAND!!”

“Heoh?”

“BUAT BAND, PARK CHANYEOL!!”

“Eh, i…iya…,” balas ChanYeol seadanya.

“KAU JADI BASSIS, OH! ATAU GITARIS! KAU JUGA BISA MAIN GITAR, KAN?! LALU AKU JADI VOCALISNYA, YA!! LALU.. bla… bla…,” seru BaekHyun. ChanYeol hanya bisa diam melihat temannya yang sedang dalam _mode_ begitu.

_Eh, tunggu. Tadi BaekHyun bilang apa? Band? Bassist? Vocalist? Band yang seperti CN Blue dan Ft Island itu? Bukan BoyBand yang nari-nari?_

“BaekHyun- _ah_ ,” panggil ChanYeol, menghentikan ocehan BaekHyun yang tidak jelas.

“Ya.” senyum lebar terhias di wajah pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut.

“Kau yakin ingin buat Band? Bukannya kau ingin jadi Trainee SM dan debut disana?” Tanya ChanYeol. Tidak heran jika ChanYeol bertanya seperti itu mengingat Baekhyun sangat ingin menjadi seorang  _Idol._

BaekHyun diam sebentar lalu merangkul bahu ChanYeol. Untung Chanyeol sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sehingga dia tidak kesulitan merangkul pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

“ _BoyBand_ itu sudah _mainstream_ , Chanyeol. Kita buat yang beda. Band, kan jarang di Korea. Lagian band juga gak kalah keren dari BoyBand, kok,” Bujuk BaekHyun.

“Waktu di Jepang kemarin aku dan Minseok- _hyung_ datang ke festifal musik disana dan mereka KEREN~~ sekali~~ Minseok- _hyung_ merekam _perform_ mereka, Kau harus melihatnya, Chan!” oh, sekarang ChanYeol tahu kenapa sahabatnya itu ingin membentuk Band.

‘BaekHyun dan Ke-mudah terpesona-annya(?)’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadinya mau di-post kalo udah nyelesain 3 chapter, tapi... /liatin draft chap 1 yang gak beres-beres/  
> kayaknya mending di- _post_ dulu, deh prolognya, daripada kalau di pendem nanti lumutan keburu lupa, kan, sayang. Kan kalo udah terlanjur di- _post_ , nanti jadi punya motivasi(?) buat lanjutin X3
> 
>  
> 
> _[Stop curhatnya, sha]_
> 
>  
> 
> ini dapet inspirasi waktu baca fakta kalau Baekhyun pengen jadi vocalist band (atau punya band? aku lupa -_-v) dan kebetulan pas ide ini dateng lagi masa-masa nonton **K-On!!** jadi jangan heran kalau ada adegan yang sama kayak **K-On!!**
> 
> Jangan kaget juga, ya, kalo nanti ada hint shounen-ai, maklumin aja. Aku fujo soalnya XD
> 
>  _Mind to Comment or Review?_ :3


End file.
